Familiar
by Adorable Wishes
Summary: High School, and everyone's attracted to the hot Sasuke. What did he do to try and avoid this? Be a nerd. SasuSaku oneshot.


**This one-shot has been inspired by many of my favourite authors here. I've got a lot to learn and they seem to make it easier for me. Here are some of them:**

**thefreakwithrice , CrAzY-SiLLy-Me , Uchiha Itachi - Uchiha Mika**

**Anyway, this plot came on my mind and I decided to write a one-shot on it. It's been a while with one-shots. I know for sure that I'm not as good as the above authors but I'll try my best.**

**Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Familiar: One shot.**

"You know those glasses won't be any help with that face of yours." He heard a soft murmur from behind his back, as he closed his locker, before looking at the pink-haired girl standing behind him.

"What I do or don't do doesn't have anything to do with you." The tall teen with the dark spiky hair replied with a glare.

"You know, for a _wannabe-nerd_, you're not doing a very good job. Especially with that attitude of yours." She grinned, knowing that this would increase his anger.

He grunted.

"What's wrong with I'm doing now?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. He expected her to have left ages ago, knowing that his reply would be hurtful. But this girl, she's different.

She giggled. "I can go all day and say what's wrong with what you're doing. But I guess it'll be more fun if you figured out yourself. Well then, later Uchiha."

He eyed her as she walked away, almost skipping which seem to him that she was in a very good mood. It's very interesting...really. How her words made him wonder.

**x x x x x**

He decided to spend the rest of the evening on listening to the music, and surf on the internet. On boring school days like these, he wishes that there would be something fun for him to do.

As he lay on his bed, the door burst open and his best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, came in.

"Hey bro. What's up? How's the first day in highschool? Had an awesome day?" he asked with excitement.

He responded with a glare.

"Okay...so it was bad. Now tell me, what happened?"

Sometimes, Sasuke wonders how he ended up being best friend to the loudest person on earth.

"First, you _knock_ before you come in. And second, hell yeah it was bad. My plan didn't work out. And third, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not **deaf**. Unless you stop shouting in my ears, then you can hope we'll still be friends." He replied with an annoyed look in his face.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Just excited, you know? So what do you mean your plan didn't work? You're a genius, it has to work!" his face had a baffled look on his face as he sat on Sasuke's bed.

"And that's why I'll always be the genius and you'll always be the idiot." He paused for a while, and then sighed.

"How many?" Naruto asked, being serious now.

"10. Or maybe I lost count. I'm tired of hearing people say that I'm rich and good-looking and can only be friends with popular people. It's _annoying."_ He let a soft curse under his breath. Being friends with Naruto has its advantages, he listen when you have problems. And Sasuke could only open up to him. His family members are just, well, too busy with work. Naruto is the only one he could count on.

"Whoa! Ten girls asked you out? On the first day of school? And you were wearing glasses too? But that's why I always say teme, don't listen to what people say. Anyway, I'm gonna go to school tomorrow, to get a better look." He put his hand at the back of his head as he roams around Uchiha Sasuke's room.

"I don't get why you always skip the first day of school."

"I guess it's just fun." He grinned goofily.

"It's stupid."

"Whatever, you're just jealous cus I didn't have to go to school on the first day. Especially on the first year of high school. And besides, I know you needed my help. You're helpless without me." Naruto had a dramatic look on his face, teasing his friend. But to his surprise, he wasn't listening.

"Ne, teme, what are you thinking 'bout?"

"There was this girl..." he said softly.

Naruto let out a gasp. "Don't tell me... You _actually_ fell for one?"

"No, idiot. She didn't ask me out."

"Then?"

"She had something different about her. Actually, it was almost like, she _teased_ me."

Naruto let out another gasp. "No way... Tease..._you?_ That never happened before." His eyes were wide with shock, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. She said I wasn't doing a very good job on my glasses. She said it won't work with my look. What does that mean?" Sasuke looked at his best friend, eyebrows creased and then slowly, he saw Naruto smiled.

"And I thought I was the idiot." He laughed. "Teme, even with glasses, the girls think you're hot. What did she say anyway? That you're a nerd-wannabe?"

Naruto said it as a joke, but never expected him to say yes.

"And to top it off, she has a pink hair..."

"Pink hair? Wow, was she hot?"

Sasuke left the question unanswered, still wondering what he was going to do tomorrow, when he meets her again. But at some point, he never thought that he'd be thinking too much about a girl he doesn't even know.

**x x x x x**

"Hey! I heard about you from my friend! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Sakura looked at the blonde haired teen in front of her, with a huge smile on his face, showing his teeth and offering his hand, as a gesture for a handshake. Searching for a pink-haired girl wasn't hard. Since she was the only one. It stands out in a crowd.

"Umm, hey." She replied; unsure of what to say next. "I'm Haruno Sakura. You can call me Sakura." She took his hand and beamed.

"So now I see why he was so confused." His lips curved into another smile and said, "You're cute."

Sakura blushed.

"Umm, thanks, I guess."

"If my best friend didn't have a crush on you, I'd make a move already. Hm, but too bad huh. I guess I'll find some other girls then." Sakura didn't really know what was going on with her surroundings. And she had many questions on her mind, "Crush? Best friend? I didn't see this guy until today."

"I have to go now, see ya Sakura. Nice meeting you!" he jogged slowly but Sakura saw him glanced at Hinata as he walks out of the cafeteria and waved his hand.

"What was that all about?" Ino, one of the three of her best friends asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm not so sure myself."

"But I know someone had eyes on him." Tenten said, eyes straight on Hinata's face.

"What- why are you guys looking at me?" she mumbled shyly, as they all see her flustered face.

"Don't worry Hinata, I think he was kinda cute. Besides the fact that he talks like we're kilometres away from him." Ino said, while chewing her lunch.

"Awww, it's okay Ino. We all know you have a huge crush on Shikamaru." Sakura joined in, with a knowing smile on her face. Both Sakura and Tenten high-fived each other.

They both have always loved teasing Ino.

Hinata giggled softly.

"Come to think of it, you're the only one out of four of us who already has a boyfriend, Tenten. And we're only sophomores." Sakura said after having quiet a chaos about the ShikaIno joke.

"Yeah..." Hinata replied.

"Oh god, I need a boyfriend before reaching the middle term." Ino sighed with a frustrated expression.

"Why middle term?" Some of them asked at the same time.

"Well Duh! There's this like school dance for sophomores. Are you guys that clueless?" she added.

"It's not that we're clueless, Ino. This is something only someone like _you_ know about. It's the second day of school, for god's sake. Middle term is months away." She joked.

"Fine fine." Knowing she's going to be alone on this one, she decided to keep quiet and enjoyed her break.

**x x x x x**

"You _what?"_

"Like I said, my best friend, which is you, has a crush on her." Naruto replied, standing at the back of Sasuke's locker, as he stared at him with rage. "And just take it as a favour done. I let you know her name, didn't I?"

"If you weren't my friend, you'd be dead by now." He glared and continues putting his books inside his locker. Although knowing her name answers his curiosities.

"Oh oh. I know that look. You're mad aren't you?" Naruto's expression turned apologetic.

"You _think?"_

"Gome! I didn't know what else to say." He bowed up and down as an apology and suddenly stopped when he said, "But there was this cute girl. Her eyes were...captivating."

"Hn. I didn't ever think that all my life, I'm gonna hear you say something like "captivating". But focus, Naruto! You told her that? You're gonna pay for th-" his words were cut off as he watches the pink-haired girl approaching them.

Naruto who was daydreaming realized that Sasuke's silence was because of _her_ presence_._ And now he saw his chance. He ran as fast as he could, knowing that he's going to live a little longer.

"Hey Uchiha." She beamed with her smile. It was very plain...but very captivating.

'_Great! Now I'm starting to sound like an idiot. That dobe.'_

"Hn."

"What's "hn"?" She asked innocently. She always had a way to annoy him and at the same time, had a way to make him feel comfortable. How does that work again?

"Idiot, don't ask stupid questions."

"If I was the idiot, I wouldn't have been the one to put on a pair of glasses just to look like a nerd. That was so plain, from a genius, seriously. I expected more." She giggled.

He let out a soft groan and asked, "Was it that bad?"

She giggled again. And he's _loving_ it. Actually _loving_ it.

"If you're asking me, then yeah. So I guess you took my advice huh?" she pointed at his face.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say? Weirdo." She wasn't looking at him now, exasperated with his attitude.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Say that again."

"Weirdo." Then her cell phone rang and she took it out. It was probably a text message, because she left without a word.

And once again, she succeeded in making the genius in the school stood in disbelief.

**x x x x x**

"I don't know. It just makes me think about...someone."

"Okay teme. I know you have a crush on her. You don't have to come up with some sort of weird story. Even I, the one you call idiot, doesn't believe you."

"That's not it, dobe. And why would I even make up one? I'm _not_ like you."

"That was mean." Naruto pouted, dissatisfied with his actions.

"You can be **very very** kiddish sometimes." Sasuke continued, still thinking about Sakura.

"So... let me get this straight. He was one of your childhood friends? And wait, you liked each other? How did you know?" Tenten asked, as they were seated in their usual place at the cafeteria, as another day goes by.

Sakura nodded. "He told me. And we made some sort of a promise; that's the way I'll put it. But I don't know now, that's what I'm dying for."

"Ooooh, seems like someone has been hoping too much." Ino adds. "But I don't blame you. Sasuke Uchiha had been asked out by half the girls at school on the first day of school. Thank god I wasn't one of them." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Shut up Ino. That's not helping right now. And it goes the same with you, isn't it? With the Shikamaru thing." Tenten held her tongue out as a sign for a joke.

Ino glared.

"I agree with Tenten, Ino." Hinata said inaudibly.

Sakura sighed.

"I don't really know if he realized it or not. But we've been separated for over 6 years, so it's understandable that he forgets about me."

"But how can this crush that both of you had for each other just disappear? I mean for him. Childhood can make a lot of difference in your teenage life, you know." The question that Ino asked wasn't helping either.

"I don't know..."

"Aww, Sakura. It's okay. We're gonna figure this out together, okay? After all, you guys helped me with Neji. I think it's time I pay back the favour." Tenten comforted and smiled.

"I think Ino's right. I can't believe that after all these years...I'm still in love with him..." Sakura stared at her lunch in front of her. Untouched. She didn't even have the appetite to have anything right now.

"So it's true." A familiar and deep voice shocked the girls that were sitting on the table.

Sakura didn't think that voice belong to anyone she usually talks to at school, so she looked behind.

"Sa-Sasuke." Speechless. That's one way to put it.

I mean, how would you react if the love of your life just found out that you had this huge crush ever since you were a kid? And to top it off, you just don't know if he/she likes you back. That's how she felt.

"Saks." He whispered gently in her ear.

It was very tempting. It reminded her of how he was the only one who called her that. Her nickname that was often used during their childhood.

"You're in love with me...right?" he asked. It was like a stage theatre. All eyes were on them.

Sakura gulped. She wished that none of these ever happened but eventually, she'll have to face the truth. She's _madly in love_ with him.

"Yes..." she looked down, her face turned red with embarrassment.

She felt a finger touching her chin and lift her face up.

"Then that's all I needed to know." He whispered sexily. Now that he's all grown up, her love for him was unbearable. He leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers and his lips curved slightly when he knows that she responded.

He held her face slowly, and pulled her closer. Both of them wanted more. Sakura put her fingers on his hair, enjoying the moment she's been waiting all her life.

Then both of them heard some cough in their backgrounds which made them stop.

"Idiot." He glared at Naruto, who was grinning with his usually-goofy-smile.

Sakura giggled.

Then they were kissing again, with more sensation this time.

The ones who were watching stared in disbelief, some were jealous, some didn't care, but some were really happy.

The two slowly pulled away, with Sakura smiling with contentment and pleasure.

"I'm a genius. It doesn't take long for me to figure this out, you know. And besides, you're the only one who would ever call me a weirdo."

Sakura tittered.

"I'm just glad that you did."

"But, you never seem to act like the other girls. You don't even seem to like me. And I thought I'd confess but hearing that you already did, makes my job a lot easier." He smirked.

"That's not fair. And don't you know? Girls with real crushes tend to act differently than others." She didn't care about anything else now, she just knew one thing. She wanted to stay by his side, forever and always.

"Hn."

"I always knew you were a sucker when it comes to romance." She joked.

It was her turn now as she grabs the t-shirt he was wearing and pulled him into a deep and chaste kiss.

**x x x x x**

**Glad this one is over. I'll think of more chapters for Love Contract soon. Please be patient. And thank you all for the reviews and support! Please review and lemme know what you think of this.**


End file.
